


Jude Get's Abducted

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jude Get's Kidnapped As Part Of A Hate Crime, Will He Be Saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

"Hey!" Connor said to his boyfriend as they were hanging out on the beach as they did every Sunday were they became boyfriends.

"My Dad said I have to come home for dinner"; Connor explained to Jude not wanting to leave his boyfriend but didn't want to make his Dad mad either, since Adam was letting him date Jude.

"I'll call you!" Jude told Connor, upset by the fact Connor had to leave the beach and go home as he was enjoying the shirtless view of Connor.

Connor then leaned into Jude smashing their lips together kissing Jude on the lips.

"See ya!" Connor yelled to his boyfriend as he walked of the beach.

Little did Connor know; he may never see Jude again as; a man known for committing hate crimes against young same sex couples was watching Jude and Connor planning his next move against them.

Jude stayed at the beach for an another ten minutes or so; enjoying the waves crashing into the sand over and over. Jude loved living by the beach, his favorite thing to do spending the day at the beach with his boyfriend.

As the day was winding down and the sky was getting darker, Jude began to walk home and call it a night.

Jude had been walking home for about five minutes when he suddenly he saw a dirty, white van following him slowly; Jude having a bad feeling they were trying to kidnap him began to run as fast as he could.

But the white van sped up and stopped right next to him; as two men got out of the van and grabbed Jude and threw him into the van.

"Please let me go! I won't tell I promise!" Jude told the men as he began crying; scared he would never see his boyfriend or his family again.

"Look the little fag is crying!" The man who had been watching Jude and Connor at the beach said; laughing at the boy scared who was scared to death.

Jude was terrifed by what was happening to him; he had hoped it was a horrible nightmare but he quickly realized it was all too real.

Scared to death for his life, Jude peed his pants while being beat by one of the men.

"Did you pee your pants? You disgusting freak!" One of the men said; as they all of the kidnappers began to laugh at Jude.

Jude in so much pain from being beat by the men already, began to wish he would die as he knew they were going to kill him anyways.

Jude just wanted this horrible nightmare to end, but this nightmare wasn't ending anytime soon.


	2. It's Not Your Fault

"Stef over here!" Mike yelled out to Stef as he pointed to the broken phone laying on the ground.

Mike and Stef were lucky to find Jude's phone because if a witness hadn't called the police last night and told them "a boy was just thrown into a van!"; they would have never found the phone not knowing where the crime scene was.

"Get an evidence bag!" Stef told Mike so she could store Jude's broken phone as evidence.

Stef knew after seeing Jude's phone on the ground he had been kidnapped and they were running out of time to find him.

"Stef you should go home, and be with your family"; Mike told Stef, knowing she couldn't investigate her own son's case.

"Call me if you find out anything?" Stef asked Mike, Stef wanted to stay at the crime scene but knew it was unprofessional and her family needed her.

"I promise, Stef"; Mike said; Mike felt horrible for Stef but knew she couldn't be here.

Stef soon arrived back home and walked inside as she was bombarded with questions by her family.

"Any news?" Lena asked her wife hopeful their was news on her missing son, praying he would be okay and home soon.

"Um, it's officially been ruled an abduction; a witness saw a boy matching Jude's description being thrown into a white van"; Stef told her family while staring at her wife, telling them their has been an "Amber alert" issued for Jude.

"How did this happen?" Lena asked her wife,  confused to why anyone would want to hurt Jude, her sweetest her youngest child.

"Witnesses say a man was watching Jude and Connor at the beach last night." Stef told her family and Connor explaining the description of the man fit a man who had been convicted of hate crimes against same sex couples in the past.

"Did you see this man last night Connor?" Stef asked her son's boyfriend, showing him a picture of the felon.

"No!" Connor replied, mad at himself for not seeing the man last night and for kissing Jude as Connor wanted to be affectionate in public; Jude was the one who didn't want to kiss and hold hands in public causing Connor to believe it was his fault this was happening to Jude.

"It's okay we're going to find Jude." Stef said to Connor, trying to give the boy hope they would find his boyfriend.

But the truth was she wasn't convinced her son would be okay as she knew what the man who had Jude was capable of.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't kissed Jude last night, he wouldn't be in this situation!" Connor yelled at the top of his lungs as tears began to roll down his face.

"It's no ones fault but the sick person who did this to Jude!" Stef said to convince Connor that it wasn't his fault, which it wasn't as Jude and Connor had the right to kiss each other whenever they wanted just like other couples did.

"So it's not my fault?" Connor asked as Stef wrapped her arms around him, wiping the tears from his eye's.

"No sweetie it's not!" Stef told Connor letting the boy know none of this was his fault and no one was blaming him for this.

As Stef was rubbing Connor's arm back and forth to console him; Mike ran into the Adams-Fosters house yelling excitedly "we got a location on the kidnappers cell phone!" 

"We got every cop working heading to the location right now." Mike told Stef as Mike and Stef headed to the location themselves to rescue her son.

But would Stef and Mike be too late; would the kidnappers have already killed Jude or could they rescue Jude?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more Jonnor Fanfics check me out on wattpad "thefosters100"


	3. Finding Jude

"One, Two, Three"; Stef says as she and Mike burst into the abandon warehouse looking for Jude.

"Police, we have a search warrant!" Stef says as she clears the bathroom still no sign of her son.

"Stef! Call the paramedics!" Mike calls out to Stef as he finds Jude unconscious, badly beaten and barely breathing.

"Jude stay with helps on the way!" Stef said as she was holding her helpless son in her arms.

"Jude stay with me!" Stef screamed at her son as he began to struggle more and more with each breathe.

"In here!" Mike said as he led the paramedics to Jude.

\-----------

"How is he?" Lena asks her wife as she, Connor and her family run into the waiting hoping their loved one was okay.

"He was having trouble breathing so the doctor told me to wait here." Stef told her wife explaining she knew no more then her wife did about Jude's condition.

"Donald's on his way"; Lena told her wife while they sat down awaiting their son's fate.

\------------

"Doctor how is he?" Stef asked her wife as Jude's doctor came into the waiting to give an update on their son's condition.

"He's not doing very well; he has suffered a large amount of trauma to the brain and his kidney function is very low; we need to wait and see." The doctor explained to his patient's family as Donald walked into the waiting room hearing his son's condition.

Devastated by the news Donald began to have tears roll down his face; Donald didn't know if his son was going to make but he knew he knew Jude was going to get justice even if he had to get for his son by himself.

"Stef!" Mike said calling Stef over to speak with her; showing her a video of the men kidnapping Jude.

"Marcus Franklin, he's the main one he planned all of this Stef; he's hiding at 272 Hermosa Drive we're just waiting on fingerprints to come back from the crime scene.

Donald knew exactly where that was and he knew what he was going to do he was going to get revenge for his son.

Donald then got in his car racing to the address Mike said Jude's abducter was hiding at.

After racing through street after street taking back roads so cops wouldn't pull him over for speeding he finally arrived at Marcus Franklin's house.

Donald then grabbed his pistol out of his car hiding it in his belt and walked up to Marcus Franklin's door and knocked angrily three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!


	4. Donald's Revenge

Donald pulls his gun out hiding it behind his back as Jude's kidnapper answers the door.

"Come with me!" Donald tells him as he points the gun at Franklin's forehead dragging him to his car.

"Get in"; Donald says as he throws the man into car and begins to drive him to his house.

"If you say a word your dead"; Donald tells his son's kidnapper as they arrive at an abandoned warehouse in the middle of no where.

\----------------

"Jude is getting worse; his blood pressure is getting lower by the hour and his kidney function is decreasing by the minute which is really frightening." The doctor says explaining Jude's condition isn't promising and tells the family to brace for the worse.

"Okay, thank you Doctor"; Stef squeaks out as the Adams-Fosters family and Connor are devastated by the news; Jude was fighting for his life and he was losing this fight.

\--------------

"You try to kill my son and you think your going to get away with it!" Donald screams at Jude's kidnapper as he ties him to a chair with one hand still holding a gun to his head with his other hand.

"When are the police getting here?" Jude's kidnapper asks as he wants to turn himself in now that Donald is giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"The police aren't coming"; Donald says as he steps away from the tied up man going over to his shelf picking up a baseball bat.

"I'll turn myself in!" Jude's kidnapper says as he is ready to piss his pants as Donald walks toward him with a baseball bat.

"Nope! You hurt my son and maybe killed him!" Donald yells as he swings the baseball bat as hard as he can at the tied up man's leg causing him to scream in agony.

"Please, Please, Please!" The man says begging Donald to stop but Donald was just getting started as Donald swung again harder smashing the man's knuckles causing him to scream even louder.

"You put my son in critical condition!" Donald says as he spits in the man's face and swings the baseball bat at his unhurt knee smashing it causing the man to have tears of misery.

Donald then lays down the baseball bat leaving the room; Jude's abducter thought this was the end of it, he couldn't have been more wrong.

After about 30 seconds Donald returns to the room the tied up man is in carrying a container of gasoline; after pissing his pants the man begans to scream "Help!" hoping anyone will hear him and help him.

"No one can hear you"; Donald's says chuckling as he empties the gasoline on his son's kidnapper and throws a lit match on the man.

"You messed with the wrong Father." Donald says as the man burns to death suffering the most painful death one should have to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


	5. I Want To See My Boyfriend

"Can we talk to you alone Adam?" Stef asked as she and Lena walked into the waiting room after checking on Jude.

"Yeah, I'll be right back Connor." Adam told his son as he walked off with Lena and Stef to have a private conversation.

"We don't want Connor around Jude anymore." Stef stated as the reason Jude was in the hospital was partly due to Connor.

"This wasn't Connor's fault Stef." Adam said as he didn't like Jude at first but he knew his son loved Jude with all his heart and that being banned from seeing Jude would break son's heart.

"He's our son; Connor isn't allowed to see our son anymore period." Lena stated as she was trying to not only protect her son but Connor also not wanting something to happen to Connor for dating their son.

\-----------

"What was that about?" Connor asked confused as to why Lena and Stef wanted it to speak with Adam alone.

"They don't want you to see Jude." Adam replied while giving his son a sad look as he knew Connor would be devastated by what came next.

"They don't want you to see Jude at all Connor." Adam told his son who was confused by what his father was saying.

"They said you and Jude can't see each other anymore." Adam told his son which devastated Connor as his eyes teared up and Adam took him home after the horrible day he had.

\-------------

Connor had cried himself to sleep last night as he was devastated and didn't know why Stef and Lena had banned him from seeing Jude his boyfriend.

Connor knew he had to take a stand for Jude so he went into his room and grabbed the blue nail polish he had hidden from his Dad under his bed and began painting his nails.

Connor painted his nails blue the same shade he did when he took up for Jude at school and waited for it to dry and then got on his bike and headed to the hospital Jude was staying at.

\------------

"Jude Adam-Fosters room?" Connor asked the nurse as he was going to see Jude.

"And who are you?" The nurse asked him suspicious of the boy standing in front of her.

"His cousin"; Connor lied as he was desperate to see Jude.

"Room 241"; the nurse stated telling Connor what room Jude was in as she brought his cousin story.

Connor then began walking towards Jude's room when Stef popped out making him freeze in his tracks.

"I told your Dad I didn't want you around Jude." Stef stated as she didn't believe it was good for Jude and Connor to be together after what had just happened to her son.

"I want to see my boyfriend and I'm not leaving until I do!" Connor exclaimed as he stood his ground against Stef determined to see Jude.

"Please let me see him!" Connor begged as Stef felt horrible for the young boy as she knew it wasn't Connor's fault Jude had gotten hurt.

"Okay"; Stef said as she let her wall down and led Connor into Jude's room.

\--------------

"Can I speak to the parents of Jude?" The doctor asked as he had bad news to inform Jude's family of.

"I'm sorry to say without a new kidney Jude won't make it through the night." The doctor said explaining if Jude got a kidney transplant he would likely live but without one he would die.

"I'll give him one of mine, I'm his father we have the same blood type, I will give Jude one of my kidneys." Donald told the doctor as he knew he was going to jail for killing one of Jude's kidnappers.

"Let's get you prepped for surgery." The doctor said to Donald as he led him out of Jude's room to get Donald prepped for Jude's transplant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


End file.
